The Summer Soldier
by ThatOneNerdyPerson
Summary: What do you do when Steve Rogers falls on your head when you're walking home from your last day of school? You get ready for one of the craziest summers ever! Get ready to smile and laugh (hopefully) at the many, MANY, crazy summer adventures of Cap, Bucky, and Natasha! Inspired by Phantom of Summer Vacation.
1. When Heroes Fall From the Sky

**Me: Hi there everyone! Welcome to my summer vacation. It's fun, peaceful, relaxing...**

**Bucky: *from the next room* I WILL KILL YOU ALL!**

**Natasha: NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST!**

**Steve: WHY CAN'T WE JUST SHARE THE REMOTE?!**

**Me: *sighs* Until I got stuck with these crazies. How on earth did they get here? What will they do? Will I ever survive? Read on, dear readers, to find out! *ahem* Let me set the scene. A high school with various students trickling out. A tall girl with shoulder length brown hair and black, square glasses walks out with a backpack on her shoulders and random textbooks in her arms. She chats with a friend for a second, then goes walking down the street.**

**Steve: Please tell me you aren't going to be this formal through the whole story.**

**Me: No. Shut up.**

Random person falling from the sky: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: What the..? WAH! *random guy falls on top of me* Oof!

Random guy who fell on me: Ow.

Me: Get off me! *gets up* OHMYGOSH! You're Chris Evans!

Steve: Uh...I think you have the wrong guy. My name's Steve Rogers. Who are you?

Me: I'm gonna ignore the fact that that just happened. I'm Lindsey. *shakes hand* Nice to meet you.

Steve: You too. Where exactly am I?

Me: Edmond, Oklahoma.

Steve: Great...but how did I get here?

Me: I dunno. Some random plot hole I'm too lazy to explain.

Steve: What?

Me: Never mind. Come on, I have to get home. You can stay at my house until we figure out what the heck is going on.

Steve: But I'm an adult and you're a teenager.

Me: *death glares*

Steve: Okay! I'll come! But why exactly are we walking?

Me: My house isn't far from my school if I cut through the park.

Steve: Wouldn't you rather drive?

Me: I can't yet. Well, not legally anyways...

Steve: You scare me.

Me: Good. *we reach the park*

Steve: This is nothing like Washington D.C.

Me: How so?

Steve: You can strangle someone out in the open without getting arrested.  
*points to two people on the hill*

Me: Oh my gosh.

Steve: What?

Me: Honestly, I should've known.

*Bucky and Natasha are fighting on the top of the hill. Romanoff is currently being held in a choke hold*

Bucky: Take it back!

Natasha: Never! *kicks*

Steve: What are they doing here?

Me: The same thing you are.

Steve: Which is...?

Me: I have no idea.

Natasha: *looks up* Oh great. The help has arrived.

Bucky: You called for backup? You wimp!

Me: Knock it off, you two. We may be in Oklahoma, but we do have laws against murder.

Bucky: Uh...who are you?

Steve: This is Lindsey. We can stay at her house until we figure out what happened.

Natasha: But we're adults and she-

Me: *death glares*

Natasha: And away we go!

*we start walking again*

Bucky: So where do you live?

Me: Just on the other side of the park.

Bucky: That's convenient.

Natasha: So do you go to school?

Me: I used to, but today was the last day! *runs in circles* Summer vacation is finally here! WHOOO!

Steve: Please, scream louder. There might be an eardrum in the near vicinity you haven't ruptured.

Me: Ha-ha, very funny.

*we reach my house and are greeted by my black and white cavalier King Charles spaniel*

Bucky: AH! IT'S VICIOUS! *jumps on top of couch*

Me: Relax. That's just Mandy. She won't hurt you.

Bucky: Oh, okay. *pets*

Me: Alrighty, people! Here are the rules! Don't break anything, clean up your messes, and no touchy my phone!

Bucky: Can't I just take one selfie?

Me/Steve/Natasha: NO!

Bucky: Okay...

Natasha: Hey Lindsey?

Me: Yeeeees?

Natasha: Where exactly are we sleeping?

Me: Well, Steve and Bucky can share the bed in the spare room, and you can sleep in my bed.

Bucky: Why can't I share the bed with Natasha?

Me: I have the rating level at T for a reason.

Steve: What?

Natasha: *facepalm*

Bucky: Are you sure it's safe to sleep here?

Natasha: Do you want to sleep on a park bench?

Bucky: No.

Natasha: Then yes, it's safe.

Me: Like a 15 year old girl would be able to harm a man with a robotic arm.

Steve: You'd be suprised.

Bucky: Hey!

Me: Knock it off, you two. Now, is anyone hungry?

Steve/Natasha/Bucky: MEEEEEEE!

Me: That settles it.

*four bowls of ramen noodles later*

Steve: Who knew noodles from a package could be so delicious?

Bucky: That meal just changed my life.

Me: Ramen noodles will do that to you.

Natasha: *from the next room* HAH! I JUST BEAT KIRBY TO A PULP! TAKE THAT YOU PINK FLYING DEMON!

Me: I think she found the Wii.

*we wander into the living room*

Bucky: Ooh, let me try!

Steve: What game is this?

Me: Super Smash Bros Brawl. They take characters from different games and make them kill each other.

Bucky: That's fun for kids.

Me: *shrugs*

Natasha: I call Ike!

Bucky: Gannondorf looks like my kind of guy.

Steve: Mario is the only one I know, so I guess I'll go with him.

Me: Kirby is gonna kick your animated butts.

Bucky: *falls off the stage immediately after we start the battle* Aw...

Me: Don't worry, you have two more lives.

Bucky: Yay! *falls off again* Dang it!

Natasha: *laughing hysterically*

Steve: I'm just pushing random buttons. Woah, he has a yellow cape!

Natasha: *gets the Smash Ball* Wait, am I glowing?

Bucky: That doesn't look good.

Me: EVERYONE SCATTER!

Natasha: Too late! *Ike does his Great Aether final smash* *we all go flying*

Steve/Bucky/Me: Awwwww.

Natasha: In your faces!

Me: How did you beat me?!

Natasha: I have my ways.

Steve: For shame, Lindsey. For shame.

Me: Shut up.

Bucky: Rematch?

Me: I think we've had enough for one night. Let's move it people! Your teeth won't brush themselves!

*in the bathroom*

Bucky: I want that toothbrush!

Steve: But that one's mine!

Natasha: Okay, who took the mouthwash?

Bucky: Stop pushing!

Steve: Did you get spit on my shirt? Gross!

Me: ONE AT A TIME, PEOPLE! AND NATASHA, BACK AWAY FROM THE PROACTIVE!

Natasha: Sorry. Geez.

*some time later*

Me: Never. Again.

Bucky: It wasn't that bad...

Steve/Natasha/Me: *stares*

Bucky: I stand corrected.

Me: Just go to bed. The spare room is down the hall and to the left.

Steve: Thanks.

Me: AND NO KILLING EACH OTHER!

Bucky: Aw.

Natasha: Where's your room?

Me: This way.

*We go into my room, which is covered with posters on the walls of nerdy things. You can barely see the floor because there's a layer of clothes and junk covering it*

Natasha: Help! I think I'm gonna drown in clutter!

Me: Yeaaaaah. My room is a mess.

Natasha: No kidding.

Me: Here are some pajamas. *throws PJ's* Make yourself at home. I'm gonna do something on my laptop really quick.

Natasha: What are you doing?

Me: I think I have an idea. *evil grins*

**Me: And that's how I came to write this story!**

**Bucky: You made me seem like a little kid.**

**Steve: You're a child at heart.**

**Bucky: I am not! *pouts***

**Natasha: Please review!**

**Bucky: Or else.**

**Me: Bucky! Don't threaten the readers!**

**Bucky: Fine.**


	2. Bucky Can't Rollerblade

**Steve: Oh boy!**

**Me: What?**

**Steve: People actually wanted to read the second chapter!**

**Natasha/Bucky: No way!**

**Me: You act like you're so suprised.**

**Natasha: I don't see what's so interesting about us that people would want to read about it.**

**Me: Maybe it's my fabulous writing skills!**

**Bucky: Sure...**

**Me: *glares***

**Natasha: We have an announcement at the end of the chapter, so stay tuned**!

Me/Natasha: *peacefully dreaming*

Steve/Bucky: *sneaks into our room*

Bucky: One...

Steve: Two...

Steve/Bucky: THREEEEEEE! *bangs pots and pans together, screaming at the top of their lungs*

Natasha: WHAT THE?! *falls off bed*

Me: AHHHHHH! *hits head on dresser* Ow...

Steve/Bucky: *dying of laughter*

Natasha: I'm gonna kill them.

Me: Not if I kill them first.

Bucky: Run for the hills!

Steve: The wild ones are loose! *both sprint away*

Natasha: GET BACK HERE! *chases*

Me: *follows*

Steve: *hiding behind my dog* Save me from my terrible fate, Mandy!

Me: Where did you even get those pots and pans?

Bucky: From your kitchen. We made breakfast, but then we got bored. So here we are.

Natasha: You made breakfast without setting the house on fire?

Steve: Yep. *high fives Bucky*

Natasha: I'm still gonna kill you two.

Bucky: *whimpers*

Me: *wanders into the kitchen* Hey, these biscuits aren't half bad!

Steve: I'll take that as a compliment.

*we all get food and sit at the table*

Natasha: So, what are we doing today?

Me: My mom offered to take us rollerblading.

Bucky: I've never been rollerblading before.

Steve: Well, this'll be fun. *evil grin*

Natasha: I can't believe your mom is willing to let three adult strangers hang out with her teenage daughter.

Me: *shrugs* It's my fanfiction.

Natasha: Good point.

Bucky: Why are we obeying you again?

Me: Because if you don't, I'll unleash the Hulk on you.

Steve: But you don't have a Hulk.

Me: It's a work in progress.

*one car ride later*

Bucky: Ooh, pretty lights!

Natasha: Can't they turn the music down? I can barely hear myself think!

Me: No. Stop complaining.

Steve: *already has his skates on and is slowly making his way onto the illuminated rink* This is a lot like ice skating!

Me: Except it's not cold, and if you fall, you don't get the wet mark of shame on your pants.

Steve: There's my cue. *shoves Bucky*

Bucky: WAH! *falls*

Natasha: *holding back laughter*

Me: Steve, be nice!

Steve: We're just skating in circles. That gets boring. I have to find more entertainment somehow.

Natasha: He has a good point.

Me: *sighs* You all are hopeless.

Steve: We know.

Bucky: LOOK OUT! *almost collides with a six year old*

Six year old: *looks up* *starts screaming*

Natasha: Now look what you did!

Bucky: I didn't do anything!

Steve: You look very intimidating.

Me: Between the robotic arm and your hair, you look like someone from a nightmare.

Bucky: Hey! There's nothing wrong with my hair!

Steve/Natasha/Me: Sure.

*slow song comes on the speakers*

Me: Ooh! It's the partner skate song!

Steve: Don't you dare...

Me: Come on, Steve! *drags away*

Steve: *over his shoulder* Help meeeeee!

Natasha: He's a goner.

Bucky: *eyes Natasha hopefully*

Natasha: Don't even think about it.

Bucky: But-

Natasha: No.

Bucky: Okay...

*one slow song later*

Natasha: You survived!

Steve: Barely. I should get a medal of valor for surviving a rabid fangirl.

Me: You think that was bad? Wait until I get a ton of us together. You won't stand a chance.

Natasha: Was that foreshadowing?

Me: Not really. Just an easy transition.

Bucky/Steve: What?

Natasha: *facepalm*

**Me: I have exciting news! Starting today, (December 28th) we're accepting applications for our big summer fangirl (or fanboy) get together!**

**Steve: This is a terrible idea.**

**Me: Oh, hush you. If you want to come along on our adventure, please PM me or review with the following information:**

**1\. A description of you (physical/character traits)**

**2\. What you want us to call you**

**3\. What Marvel character you want to bring**

**4\. Any extra requests you want to make**

**Natasha: So each fan gets to bring one Marvel character?**

**Me: Exactly! Only one, though, and I'm limiting it to Marvel characters only. Sorry, but too many characters will make everyone's brain explode. Plus, I don't think Batman and Iron Man would mix very well.**

**Natasha: Fair enough.**

**Bucky: This is going to be an utter disaster.**

**Me: One more thing! You guys get to vote on where we're going! Check out the poll to help pick the first travel destination. The poll and applications will be open until January 4th, possibly longer depending on how many people vote/apply.**

**Steve: We only have one more week of freedom? NOOOOOOO!**

**Me: Suck it up.**

**Natasha: Don't forget to review!**


	3. Why Fictional Characters Can't Be Alone

**Natasha: Lindsey left her laptop unattended, so we're doing the intro today!**

**Bucky: This isn't as fun as I thought it would be.**

**Steve: Well, now what do we do?**

**Bucky: Email all her friends stupid pictures of her?**

**Natasha: Does Lindsey even have friends?**

**Steve: That's up for debate. Now put her laptop back before Emily finds us. *shudders* She scares me.**

**Owlwyng: I HEARD THAT!**

**Warning: This chapter contains jokes about gingers. If you get offended by that, please skip the chapter. Owlwyng gave her consent to these jokes, so no harm was done. Thanks!**

Steve: *sitting on the couch playing Super Smash Bros Brawl* *How have you already gotten so good at this game?

Natasha: *sitting next to him, also playing* I've been up late the past few nights. Do you wanna guess what I've been doing?

Steve: Oh. Well I call for a rematch.

Natasha: You're on.

Bucky: *sitting on the floor, playing with Mandy* Get the toy! Come on! Get it!

Mandy: *bites his hand*

Bucky: YIPE! Bad dog! Bad! *tries to punch her*

Natasha: If you hurt her precious dog, Lindsey will kill you.

Me: *walks in the room* Somebody say my name?

Bucky: Mandy bit me!

Me: Are you bleeding?

Bucky: No.

Me: Then suck it up.

Steve: You say that a lot.

Me: Indeed I do.

Natasha: How is the fan get together going so far?

Me: Great! We already have two people signed up. One of them is bringing Tony Stark and the other is bringing Bruce Banner. Told you I'd get a Hulk.

Bucky: Does that mean others fans can't bring those characters?

Me: Yep, but don't worry! There's tons of other Marvel characters to choose from. I'm just hoping no one wants to bring Loki.

Steve: Good luck with that.

*doorbell rings*

Natasha: Was that your doorbell?

Me: Yep!

Natasha: That didn't sound like a doorbell.

Me: Well, what's a doorbell supposed to sound like?

Bucky: Like, "Ding dong!"

Me: That's what my doorbell sounds like.

Bucky: No, yours sounded like a song.

Me: It was still the doorbell sound, just with a song to go with it.

Steve: Will someone just answer the door?

Me: Oh yeah. Right. *opens the door. A tall, red-headed girl with a black Paramore t-shirt and shorts is standing there smiling* Emily!

Owlwyng: Hiiii!

Steve: IT'S A FANGIRL!

Bucky: DUCK AND COVER!

Me: Guys, come meet your babysitter.

Steve/Bucky/Natasha: Babysitter?!

Natasha: But we're adults!

Steve: And she's just another teenager!

Me: I have to go out today, and I can't take you with me. I don't trust you to be home by yourselves, so for now, you're getting a babysitter.

Natasha: You're joking.

Bucky: You can't expect us to listen to her!

Owlwyng: *holds up a pair of scissors* How about we give you a haircut?

Bucky: Okay! We'll listen! Just don't touch my hair!

Me: I like your style.

Owlwyng: Thanks. My ginger powers are always a constant threat.

Me: Alright, I'll be back at six. Feel free to raid the fridge if you get hungry. Don't kill anyone, listen to Emily, and stay away from the candy!

Steve: Fine...

Me: Bye! *leaves*

Steve: I can't believe she left us with a babysitter!

Natasha: We can handle ourselves!

Bucky: *tangled in the blind cords* AUGH! HELP!

Natasha: Well...Steve and I can handle ourselves. But this is just degrading!

Owlwyng: Normally, she would have just taken you guys with her, but today, she had something to do and you couldn't come along. I offered to babysit if she ever needed me to, so here I am!

Steve: She's too young to have a job, so what is she doing?

Owlwyng: I'll never tell.

Steve: Dang it!

Owlwyng: Can I ask you all something?

Natasha: Go for it.

Owlwyng: Why are you staying here? Can't you just call S.H.I.E.L.D. and have them pick you up?

Natasha: Our authoress said we had to stay here for the sake of her views.

Bucky: Lindsey doesn't have to explain everything. It's her fanfiction. She can do what she wants.

Steve: I'll go get the cement.

Natasha: What for?

Steve: The fourth wall is cracking.

Owlwyng: Oh crap!

*patches the cracks in the fourth wall*

Owlwyng: Don't do that again. I promised we wouldn't break anything, the fourth wall included.

Steve/Bucky/Natasha: Okay.

Owlwyng: How about we make some lunch?

Bucky: Can we make baked potatoes?

Owlwyng: Sure. Nothing can go wrong making baked potatoes, right?

Steve: *shudders* I think a foreshadow just went through the room.

Owlwyng: Oh, hush.

*in the kitchen*

Owlwyng: Alright, everyone! Pick a potato and wash it!

Bucky: Steve took my potato!

Steve: I did not! *they start a tug of war using the potato*

Natasha: Aren't you going to do something?

Owlwyng: I'm a ginger. I have no soul. I'd like to see how this plays out.

Natasha: You're evil.

Owlwyng: *laughs* I know.

Bucky: *takes a sharpie and draws a face, body, and Cap's shield on a different potato* Oh look! I'm Spud Rogers! I save people from eating starchy foods!

Steve: I should be offended, but instead I'm gonna do this. *takes the sharpie and draws a face and body on his potato* I'm Bruce Yammer! Raaaaawr!

Natasha: My turn! *draws a face and body on her potato* Look at me, I'm Tony Starch!

Steve: You forgot the arc reactor.

Natasha: Whoops! *scribbles it on* There. It's perfect.

Owlwyng: I've got a good one. *draws one last face and body* My name's Tater Parker! I can shoot webs! Pew pew!

Everyone: *dying of laughter*

Steve: Can we give these to Lindsey? Pleeeeeeeeease?

Owlwyng: Of course! But let's add one more thing... *sprints down the hallway*

Natasha: What is she up to?

Steve: Who knows?

Owlwyng: *comes back with several pipe cleaners, glue, and glitter*

Bucky: I see where you're going with this!

Natasha: So we use the pipe cleaners as arms and legs, and the glitter for hair?

Steve: What an interesting concept!

Owlwyng: Have you guys never done arts and crafts?

Natasha: We're agents. We don't exactly have time to do stuff like this.

Bucky: I'm the only one who had a childhood.

Steve: I grew up with you!

Bucky: Oh, right.

Owlwyng: Hurry up, people. Your authoress returns in five hours and counting!

Natasha: That leaves us with plenty of time.

Owlwyng: I know, but we still need to make lunch.

Bucky: I'm on it! *starts washing potatoes at the sink*

Steve: Wow, he already finished his Spud Rogers. He even got the hair right!

Owlwyng: You know, Captain America with pink glittery hair doesn't look half bad.

Steve: Don't get any ideas.

Natasha: She's not the one you have to worry about. *dumps entire pink glitter container on Steve's head*

Steve: ...

Bucky: Uh-oh.

Natasha: I'm just gonna slowly back away now...

Owlwyng: Run for it!

Natasha: *sprints away*

Steve: Nobody touches my hair! *chases*

Bucky: But that's my line!

Owlwyng: When you're done washing, put the potatoes in the microwave. I have to go make sure Steve doesn't kill Natasha. *runs out*

*in the living room*

Natasha: *hanging from the chandelier* It was a joke!

Steve: *trying to reach her* Do you know how long it will take to get the glitter out of my hair?

Natasha: I said I was sorry!

Owlwyng: Natasha, get off the chandelier! And Steve, I'll help you rinse it out if you just promise not to kill her.

Steve: ...fine.

Owlwyng: Good boy.

Natasha: I'm suprised this thing held my weight.

*ceiling cracks* *chandelier falls and shatters*

Natasha: Nevermind.

Bucky: *peeks in from the kitchen* Have fun explaining that to Lindsey.

Owlwyng: Natasha, go get a broom and a dustpan. Steve, into the bathroom. And Bucky?

Bucky: Yes?

Owlwyng: You're officially my favorite.

Bucky: SWEET!

Owlwyng: Now move it people!

*in the bathroom*

Steve: *has his head over the sink* Geez, that water is cold!

Owlwyng: I have no soul, so I don't care.

Steve: *whimpers*

Owlwyng: At least the glitter is coming out.

Steve: Really?

Owlwyng: No. You're doomed.

*a loud boom is heard, followed by three more*

Bucky: EMILY!

Owlwyng: WHAT!

Bucky: YOU BETTER COME HERE!

Owlwyng: WHAT HAPPENED?

Bucky: UHHHHH...

Owlwyng: *sighs* COMING! I swear, if they broke one more thing, I'm gonna murder them myself. Just stay here and keep rinsing. I'm sure some of it will come out eventually.

Steve: Okay.

*in the kitchen*

Owlwyng: *walks into a room half-filled with smoke* What did you do?!

Bucky: Nothing! I was just standing here when the potatoes suddenly exploded!

Owlwyng: Did you poke holes in them before you put them in the microwave?

Bucky: Uhm...

Owlwyng: *facepalm*

Bucky: How was I supposed to know?

Owlwyng: I guess it's my fault for not telling you. At least we have a few more hours before-

Me: I'M HOOOOME!

Owlwyng: -she gets back. Well, we're screwed. Come on. *goes into the entry hall*

Bucky: It was nice knowing you, World! *follows*

Me: Hi guys! How did it go?

Owlwyng: Good!

Natasha: *walks in with Steve* We had a fun time!

Me: That's great! Did anything happen?

Steve/Bucky/Natasha/Owlwyng: No!

Me: That's suspicious. Wait, why is Steve's hair covered in pink glitter? *walks further into the house* And how did the chandelier end up on the floor in pieces? And why is the kitchen smoking?

Owlwyng: Well...uh...

**Me: You're all grounded for a week.**

**Steve/Natasha/Bucky: Awww.**

**Bucky: Why?**

**Me: You wrecked my house, and you made Owlwyng not want to come back!**

**Steve: I still have glitter in my hair...**

**Me: Now I have to find a new babysitter.**

**Bucky: Well, Highflyer123 offered.**

**Me: How do you know that?**

**Natasha: We hacked you laptop while you were gone.**

**Me: ...You're grounded for two weeks.**

**Natasha: It was worth it.**

**Me: Highflyer123, if you're serious about babysitting, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into.**

**Steve: Don't forget to sign up for the get together by January 4th! We still have plenty of spots open!**

**Bucky: Also, go vote on where the fans are going on Lindsey's bio page. Currently, Disneyworld is in the lead, but that could change.**

**Me: Geez this was a long chapter. Sorry!**

**Natasha: And don't forget to review!**


	4. The Mall and Candy

**Me: Hi, everyone!**

**Natasha: If anyone has a better title for this story, please let us know!**

**Steve: This one really sucks.**

**Me: Steve!**

**Steve: What?**

**Bucky: He's not wrong.**

**Me: *sighs* Don't judge a fanfiction by its title.**

**Natasha: Well said.**

Me: *running between my bedroom and the spare room yelling to the tune of 'William Tell Overture'* GET UP GET UP GET UP UP UP! GET UP GET UP GET UP UP UP! GET UP GET UP GET UP UP UP! GET UUUUUUUUUP GET UP UP UP! GET UP GET UP GET-

Bucky: WE GET IT ALREADY!

Me: Well, are you getting up?

Bucky: No.

Me: *takes a deep breath* GET UP GET UP GET UP UP UP-

Natasha: Jesus, woman! Shut up!

Steve: Why do we have to get up anyways? It's summer!

Me: Because I have to go to the mall today and I don't trust you guys to be home alone again.

Natasha: It wasn't that bad!

Bucky: We even made you potato people! *holds up Spud Rogers*

Me: That's the ugliest and most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. Now get up, people! We leave in twenty minutes!

Steve/Natasha/Bucky: *grumbles*

Me: There's breakfast in the kitchen.

Bucky: FOOOOOOOOD! *sprints out of the room*

Natasha: YOU BETTER NOT EAT ALL THE MUFFINS! *bolts after him*

Steve: I'm going back to bed.

Me: Oh no you're not! *whacks with a random foam sword*

Steve: OKAY OKAY! I'M UP!

*later, at the mall*

Me: We somehow made it here in one piece.

Natasha: How did we get here if you can't drive yet?

Me: My mom dropped us off.

Natasha: Then why didn't you say so?

Me: I had trouble finding dialogue for her.

Steve: Lindsey! The fourth wall is cracking again!

Me: Whoopsie. *sticks a bunch of duct tape on the fourth wall* That should hold us until the next chapter, when we have more cement.

Steve: We should probably buy more while we're here, since we might run out soon.

Natasha: Can you even buy cement at the mall?

Me: It's the mall. They have everything here.

Natasha: Good to know.

Steve: Has anyone seen Bucky?

Me/Natasha: ...

Me: Oh dear Lord.

Steve: I'm sure he's fine.

*Meanwhile*

Bucky: *wandering around the mall* Guys? Helloooo?

Random Mall Vendor: You look like the kind of guy who loves having good hair!

Bucky: I do! How did you know that?

Random Mall Vendor: I can see it just by how you look! Would you like to have a complimentary hair demonstration? It'll only take a few minutes.

Bucky: Would I ever!

*Back to us!*

Natasha: You know we have to find him, right?

Me: We'll probably stumble upon him while we're shopping.

Steve: ...okay then.

Me: Come on. Let's hit the stores on the top floor and work our way down.

Natasha: Alrighty.

*on the escalator*

Me: *after some silence* Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable.

Steve: Yes, they do.

Natasha: Did you just quote our movie?

Me: ...no.

Natasha: You're a terrible liar.

Me: You still uncomfortable?

Steve: *sighs* That's not exactly the word I would use.

Me: VICTORY!

Natasha: *facepalm*

Me: Oh look! There's Hot Topic! *runs inside*

Steve: Did I just...?

Natasha: Yep.

Steve: Wooooow.

Natasha: Just come on. *drags him into the store*

Steve: What is this place?

Me: One of the coolest nerd stores ever!

Steve: *stares at a shirt with his face on it* This is just weird.

Me: You apparently haven't been paying attention to the posters on my wall. There's one of you killing a Nazi.

Steve: *horrified stare*

Natasha: I think you broke him.

Me: It was bound to happen sooner or later. *squeals* I found a Pokémon phone case!

Natasha: Poke what now?

Me: You enslave cute animals in a tiny ball and force them to fight for you.

Natasha: Fun.

Steve: *holds up a pair of socks* Really? They put me on socks?

Me: Hey, fangirls like having warm feet.

Steve: Who would buy these?

Me: I gave them to my best friend for her birthday last year.

Natasha: You fangirls are insane.

Me: Exactly. Okay, I found all I wanted. *pays the cashier* *leaves* Next store, Toyko!

Steve: As in, Tokyo, Japan?

Me: No, Toyko. It's another nerd store, except this is more focused on games and comic books.

Natasha: Oh goody.

Me: I promise I won't take long.

Steve: They have a Storm Trooper in the window!

Me: Told you this place was cool. *goes into the store*

Natasha: Since when did you watch Star Wars?

Steve: It was on my list.

Natasha: So, do you like Star Wars or Star Trek more?

Steve: Star Wars all the way.

Natasha: Good choice.

Me: *comes out*

Steve: Find anything?

Me: A diamond sword, Chaos Emerald candies, and a book about Hyrule.

Steve: What?

Me: Nerd stuff.

Steve: Oh.

Me: Let's go get some lunch. The food court is on the floor below us.

*at the food court*

Me: Okay people. I'm going to get Subway, but you're free to get whatever you want. Here's some money. *gives 10 bucks each* Meet at that table over there by the glass elevator. *points at the table*

Steve/Natasha: Okay.

*I don't think I need to show us ordering, so let's cut to Bucky!*

Random Mall Vendor: *holds up mirror* This is the new you!

Bucky: My hair is so shiny and full of volume! I love it!

Random Mall Vendor: Your hair can look like this every day with the help of our special shampoo and conditioner!

Bucky: Then I'll take six bottles of each!

*And we're back!*

Natasha: *has Chick-Fil-A chicken nuggets* These things are like heaven.

Steve: *has a McDonald's cheeseburger* This looks disgusting, but doesn't taste half bad.

Me: *has a Subway sandwich* We should probably go look for Bucky after we finish.

Natasha: At least he can't buy anything.

Me: Well...

*flashback*

Bucky: Hey Lindsey?

Me: Yeah?

Bucky: Can we buy stuff at the mall?

Me: Well, I wasn't planning on you guys wanting to shop, but I guess if you really want to, then sure.

Bucky: Yay! Thank you!

Me: I'll give you 30 dollars. Please use it wisely.

Bucky: I will!

*End flashback*

Natasha: *facepalm*

Steve: You have no idea what you've done.

Me: It's not like he's gonna buy anything crazy!

Natasha: Is that him up there? *points*

Me: Oh my god.

Steve: This is your well-deserved fate.

Me: Shut up and follow me.

*at the hair styling booth*

Me: I told you to spend your money wisely!

Bucky: I did! My hair will stay fabulous for years thanks to this magical shampoo!

Natasha: *facepalm*

Me: Well, there's nothing we can do now. Don't wander off next time.

Bucky: No guarantees.

Me: I'll tie you on a leash if I have to!

Bucky: No! *runs away*

Steve: Why are people staring at us?

Me: Well, you still have pink glittery hair.

Steve: I forgot about that.

Random Mall Vendor: With our magical shampoo, that glitter will come-

Everyone: NO!

Random Mall Vendor: Okay.

Natasha: Lindsey, can I speak to you outside the fourth wall for a moment?

Me: Sure. *jumps outside the fourth wall* Go for it.

Natasha: Well, this chapter is already really long, and I think people will get bored at all the long dialogue.

Me: Good point. Shall we use the magical fast forward button?

Natasha: We shall.

Me: The only the store I had left was Candyopolis. We can just skip to that.

Natasha: Okay!

*one fast forward later*

Steve: What just happened?

Me: Only a little authoress meddling.

Natasha: I love meddling!

Steve: I'm not gonna ask.

Bucky: Is this a...candy store?

Me: Yes, Bucky. Yes it is.

Steve: Can we get a bag of candy? Pleaaaaase?

Steve/Natasha/Bucky: *puppy eyes*

Me: ...fine. But only one bag.

Steve/Natasha/Bucky: YAY! *runs inside*

Me: I think I just made a mistake.

**Bucky: Do you love candy I love candy it's so sugary and delicious I can't believe we have candy I wonder what I'll do when I run out of candy because I love this candy so much!**

**Steve: I love candy just as much and I love it so much that I seem to have misplaced all of my punctuation when I ate it because it's so good I want to become the Candy King and give candy to all the kids in the world because everyone should have candy**

**Me: Note to self: Steve and Bucky can never have any more candy. Ever.**

**Natasha: Sugar high?**

**Me: Sugar high.**

**Natasha: Some people just can't handle all the sugar.**

**Me: At least I made them wait until we got home to eat any. I can't imagine what would happen if they had a sugar high at the mall.**

**Steve: Don't forget to sign up for the get together and vote for where the get together will be held on Lindsey's profile because she needs to know byJanuary 4th otherwise you can't come so please sign up now by PMing her and letting her know!**

**Bucky: GOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW AND VOOOOOTE!**

**Natasha: And don't forget to review!**


	5. The Return!

**Hi everyone. I know it's been a long time (like two years) since I've posted, and I'm sorry for that. A lot of really bad things happened in my life all in a row, and I had zero time or motivation to continue writing. Everything is back to normal now, so I'd like to pick this story back up again. I realize it's been a long time, and I hope you can forgive me.**

**Now that we've got that out of the way, I'd like to say that the get-together is still happening! Not just that, but you can still submit! I only have five entries so far. If you are still planning on entering, keep in mind that Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, Deadpool, Loki, and Doctor Doom are taken. Thank you to each and every one of you! You people are the reason I love to write!**

**Without further ado, here we go!**

Natasha: *standing in the doorway to Steve and Bucky's room* Awww, look at them.

Me: It's adorable, isn't it?

Natasha: Their bodies couldn't handle that much sugar, so they just crashed.

Me: That's for sure.

Natasha: Should we wake them?

Me: Yeah. This story's been inactive for two years, so it's about time.

Natasha: That's your fault for not writing!

Me: ...I said I was sorry.

Natasha: Maybe all the fangirls have forgotten about us. Then there's no point in having the get-together!

Me: Sorry, sweetheart. That get-together is happening even if there's nobody left to read it.

Natasha: Dammit.

Me: *whispers* There is no escape from the fangirls...

Natasha: Oooookay then.

Me: Now let's wake these sleepyheads!

Me/Natasha: *creeps closer to the bed and yells* STEVE! BUCKY!

Bucky/Steve: *groans and stirs a little*

Natasha: Come on, get up already. You slept all night and most of the morning.

Steve: *sleepily* What time is it?

Natasha: 1:12 in the afternoon.

Bucky: Yikes. That late?

Steve: I was frozen in ice for more than 70 years. This is nothing.

Me: How do you feel?

Bucky: *moans* My head hurts...

Me: That's what happens when you eat more sugar than should be humanly possible.

Natasha: I'll get him some Advil.

Me: Do you even know where the medicine is?

Natasha: Of course.

Me: How..?

Natasha: I took inventory on your house the first night we got here.

Me: You scare me.

Natasha: I know. *goes to get Advil*

Bucky: So, what does Advil do?

Me: It's a painkiller. It should help your headache go away.

Bucky: Oh.

Me: Alright you two. The faster you get out of bed, the faster we can go to Paint Your Art Out!

Steve: What's that?

Me: I'm not telling you until you're showered and dressed.

Bucky: Are you bribing us?

Me: Yes. Now go.

*one hour of bathroom chaos later, the crew is clean and dressed in T-shirts and shorts. We're in the car on the way there. I'm in the passenger seat, Natasha's in the back seat on the left, Steve's in the middle, and Bucky's on the right*

Me: That was way harder than it needed to be.

Bucky: Nat took my towel!

Natasha: I didn't know it was yours! I saw two towels hanging up and just grabbed the one closest to me!

Bucky: But I claimed it! I wanted the blue one!

Natasha: THEY WERE BOTH BLUE!

Me: Are you guys still bickering over that?

Bucky/Natasha: YES!

Me: Well stop it.

Bucky/Natasha: *continues arguing anyways*

Steve: *ignoring their argument* So what is Paint Your Heart Out?

Me: Paint Your Art Out is this great art academy thing where you get a lesson from an instructor on how to paint a specific painting. It's pretty awesome!

Steve: Wow. And you think we know how to paint?

Me: That's the point of it! Even the worst painters have a chance to create something beautiful!

Bucky: *the argument dies out* That sounds like fun!

Me: Trust me, it is. *we get downtown* Oh look! We're here!

Steve: I don't see anywhere to park.

Me: Since we're in downtown Edmond, we'll have to park in a lot a little ways away and then walk to the shop, since all the parking spots on the street are taken.

Bucky: *whines* I don't like walking.

Me: I can carry you if you want.

Bucky: Really?

Me: No.

Bucky: Aww!

Natasha: That was cruel.

*We find a parking place and pile out*

Me: Thanks mom!

Bucky: She was there the whole time?

Me: Of course. I just couldn't find dialogue for her again.

Steve: What?

Me: Alright people! Our class starts in two minutes, let's hustle! MOVE MOVE MOVE!

Bucky: BUT I LIKE RUNNING EVEN LESS THAN WALKING!

Steve: Excuse me, pardon me, sorry! *politely pushes his way past pedestrians on the sidewalk*

Natasha: *sprints across the street* WAH! *narrowly avoids being hit by a car*

Me: THIS IS NOT A DRILL PEOPLE! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!

*several strange stares and a hellish game of human Frogger later, we arrive at the shop*

Bucky: We made it!

Me: That wasn't so bad!

Natasha: Wasn't so bad? I nearly got killed!

Me: *shrugs*

Art Instructor: Hello and welcome to Paint Your Art Out! Come take a seat in the studio, and I'll go get your aprons!

Bucky: Oooh! An easel! *rushes to take a seat*

*we all follow him and sit down at a long table. We each have a mini easel, a palette of paints, a glass of water, a paper towel, several different brushes, and a canvas that has a few outlines made in pencil on it*

Bucky: So what are we going to paint?

Me: The Emerald City from the Wizard of Oz.

Bucky: ...and what is that?

Me: A fictional city from an old classic movie.

Bucky: Oh.

Me: You say that a lot.

Art Instructor: Here you go! *ties apron around each of our waists* My name is Richard, and I'll be your instructor for today! We'll go nice and slow, okay?

Everyone: Okay!

Art Instructor: Great! Let's start by picking up the fattest brush. Go ahead and dip it in the blue paint. I want you to paint in the sky following the pencil outlines as a guide.

Steve: Hey, this isn't so hard!

Natasha: This is actually kind of relaxing.

Me: Right?

Art Instructor: Next, wash that brush out in the water cup. Dry it, then dip it in the light green paint. I want you to fill in the city buildings and the rolling hills in front following the pencil markings.

Steve: So this fictional city is make of emeralds?

Me: Um, I'm actually not sure. I think it might just be called that because of the color, but I have no idea.

Steve: Fair enough.

Bucky: *stares oddly at his painting* Hey, this doesn't look very good.

Natasha: Buck, we're not even close to be being finished.

Bucky: Oh. Right.

*we continue painting by shading the buildings with dark green and white, filling in the yellow brick road and making bricks, and blending white into the sky*

Art Instructor: We're almost done! Now we just have to add the poppy field to the hills and we'll be done! Take your medium brush, dip it in the red, then make a bunch of little dots all over the hills!

Natasha: *paints dots at a moderate pace*

Steve: *paints each dot one a time with extreme precision*

Bucky: *paints dots sporadically, all focus out the window. I'm pretty sure he painted some flowers in the sky*

Art Instructor: Then go over those dots in a light pink with a smaller brush. This with create the illusion of lots of flowers. Finally, put a few dots of white to add depth, and you're done!

Everyone: *cheers*

Art Instructor: Would you guys like to be in a picture for our gallery?

Me: Sure!

Art Instructor: Okay. Say "painting!"

Everyone: Painting!

Camera: Click!

Art Instructor: Nice job!

Steve: That was actually a lot more fun than I first thought it was going to be.

Natasha: I agree.

Bucky: Are you kidding? THAT WAS AWESOME! *runs around the studio with his painting, high fiving Richard on the way*

Me: *pays for paintings and the pictures* Thanks, Richard! C'mon guys, let's head home.

Art Instructor: Have a nice evening!

Me: You too!

Steve: Now what?

Me: We'll meet my mom at the car and then grab some dinner on the way home.

Natasha: Does that mean we have to dodge through the streets again?

Me: Naturally.

Natasha: Oh, joy.

Bucky: WHEEEEEEEE! *runs into the street*

Steve: EVASIVE MANUEVERS!

Me: EVERYONE SCATTER!

Natasha: You people are hopeless.

**Me: Hey, we all made it home in one piece!**

**Steve: Barely.**

**Me: Anyways, don't forget to sign up for the get-together! Applications will be open until I say so!**

**Natasha: That's pretty vague.**

**Me: You hush. I'm trying to get back into the feel of writing again.**

**Natasha: Excuses, excuses...**

**Bucky: And don't forget to review!**


End file.
